Making the Police girl mine
by shadowanime1
Summary: Ok, this is my second AlucardXSeras story. It explores the relationship of the two, especially the vampires increasing feeling for his former fledgling.


Making the Police girl mine

**Here I am with another little story, it's been a while but I've finally decided to write it. It's an AlucardXSeras one-shot and I got the idea for it a few nights ago, but forgot almost everything by the next morning so I had to start from scratch. But enough about that since I really don't think anyone cares. **

**Enjoy. **

_What I desire most of all_...

The night spread further across the city of London slowly enveloping it in silent darkness. The blood red moon lit the shy with its beauty as a light but steady breeze swept over the trees carrying the light grey fog with it along the narrow streets. Few souls where still up wandering over the once busy streets unaware of the danger that lurks in the night. Be it creature of myth and legend or of ordinary birth, none knew more about this subject than the knights sworn to serve and protect its people. Among these stood, tall and proud, the one organization which had managed to subdue one of unmatched strength and unending life. Somewhere in the deepest bowels of the old Hellsing manor, there lies a secluded and dark room with a blood marked door as warning to all who dare trespass in the creature's lair. A servant of man yet master among its kind; one to be feared, respected and obeyed be it by man or beast. A creature surrounded by darkness and death, of sad memories, rulers of ice and angels of death, walking the Earth and watching alone as the centuries pass. Still one dared, to ender into its lair. A creature different than most, born and killed of light only to be revived in death, with eyes once blue now forever stained in blood and golden hair. One who triumphed where all other failed, in the quest to own the monsters icy heart and lost soul.

_...is you my beautiful draculina._

**We now that we have our little begging it's time to move on to, how does one say 'more interesting things'. So sit back, maybe put on some inspiring music, and enjoy the tale of darkness and light.**

Thinking: /…. /; /….…/

Talking "…."

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

"_Vlad…." A soft voice whispered in kindness as fiery red eyes opened to meet gentle crimson staring back. Gentle fingers softly caressed a cheek removing the few wild silky black strands of hair w…. _

**Ok, hold it!**

**What's this whole crimson to crimson thing? Well, we all know how the story usually goes: boy meets girl, they fall in love, both eventually end up doing something stupid at one point thus breaking up, but manage to get back together in the end and have the whole 'happily ever after' scene. But consider this: boy meets girl, boy is an undead vampire king who shoots girl through the chest, drinks her blood and changes her into one of his kind, into a draculina. You have to admit that's one way to 'get the girl'. **

**So moving on, the real story actually begins with an old poem written long ago as to forever seal the fate of a knight so great, and the curiosity of one little 'kitten' with to many lives to spare. Some time after the return 'from the dead' of the vampire king, his once distant relationship with his former fledgling evolved more and more as the two enjoyed each others company not only during missions, but also in between. Yet one small moment changed all, as one stormy night the vampire gave in to his increasing desire and passionately kissed his draculina. Socked in both blood and rain with her uniform as a second sky, her sweet eyes looking at him in desire, she eventually became a temptation to great to with stain….**

"Alucard where are you? Hello!" The young draculina shouted for the hundredth time that night as she ran along the darkened corridors of the Hellsing dungeon. Frustrated she eventually stopped in front of his door and began pounding it with her right fist.

"This isn't funny any more! I know you're here somewhere! Answer me! Alucard!"

Having had enough, she takes a deep breath opens the door and walks in.

"It's been a week whe….." Stopping in her tracks she notices a bunch of scattered sheets of paper all over the floor next to his chair and small wine table. Some where crumpled others partially burned. His coffin lay open illuminated by the small candles placed all over the room.

/ What the….. where the hell is he? I can't believe this. /

Sighing Seras slowly walks over to the black coffin thus noticing a few crumpled pieces of yellow white paper standing out in contrast to the red silk bedding inside. Picking the up and unfolding them, she began to read:

_Your faith.….o great master….._

_A tale of light and song of dark_

_Two once as one then became apart_

_Their bond severed, they were as opposites marked_

_Peaceful at first, then consumed by hate and unholy desire._

_A battle began over the fair one hand_

_Deceiving he won, darkness spread across the land._

_Yet as darkness prevailed, greed also triumphed as a blinding vale. _

_Its power unfolded, the newly formed dawn was surrounded_

_Weakened it will kneel, its faith long sealed_

_Head held down, forever will it now be bound._

_The world he knew_

_Will now be its tomb_

_Conquered and defeated_

_He must observe the creation of a new wor….._

"What are you doing here!" a deep angry voice shouted while the shadows behind her started morphing and a figure emerged.

"Al…."

"You have no right going through my things!" Screamed the vampire before taking the pieces of paper out of her hands and throwing them on the floor around them.

"I was just looking fo….."

"What? You don't belong here! Get out!"

"No!" Seras screamed back. "Where were you? You just disappeared a week ago without as much as a word about what happened and just leavi…" She stopped dead in her tracks realizing what she was she was about to say.

"And what police girl? Leaving?" He said with angry eyes while backing her up against the wall behind her thus trapping her there." Or is it leaving you? Well? Answer me girl! Either way, why should I care for anything other than the fact that you go shopping around behind my back without permission! "

"It's just a poem." She managed to whisper while looking down at her feet. "It shouldn't be such a big deal."

"Really Police girl?" Alucard said grabbing her chin and lifting her face so their crimson eyes could meet." You think verses like: '_As a prisoner in darkness, he shall know no kindness_

_Against its lord it shall not rise, struggle nor fight_

_A servant, 'master' it now calls_

_Eternally sealed within covers of fright_

_It will never again have a chance to take flight.' _are sweet and fun? Cause I don't! There's nothing pleasant about being locked up and imprisoned against your will!"

"That didn't stop you from turning me, did it Master!" She screamed pushing him away as hard as she could. "I'm nothing more than some stupid toy, a pet to the great vampire Alucard just like everyone says! After all this time, I'm still a fledgling to you to be played with as you see fit!"

"You are mine and you'll always be mine so get used to it Police girl!"

"Stop calling me that I'm sick of it! It's Seras Victoria! And I'm not yours, not like this! I refuse to be!" Turning around she quickly ran through the wall and kept on going till she ended up somewhere in the forest surrounding the south side of the manor. She never stopped, but continued as fast as she could in order to escape the menacing, angry aura of her former master. Phasing through everything that got in her way she tried to change direction as often as possible.

/ Running is futile, you do know that. / His deep voice sounded amused inside her mind.

/ Seems like a pretty good idea to me! / With that she completely closed of her mind from him and kept on running. An hour later, seeing that he could no longer sensing her presents nearby, the vampire king stopped in the middle of a moonlit clearing.

/ Not like that? Really Police girl? Then I think it's time I found another way to make you mine. /

Looking up he could clearly see the blood red moon partially covered by dark grey clouds and began to laugh." Such a beautiful night one in which I will have a bite to drink. "Using his blood link to the girl, Alucard easily located her and in the blink of an eye merged with the surrounding shadows only to reappear right behind his unsuspecting prey which had stopped near a huge Oak for a small break. Grabbing her left arm he quickly turned her around pressing her into the three and before she could even register what had happened, passionately kissed her like he had done that once stormy night. A mild state of shock would truly be an understatement as to what Seras was feeling now. A few moments later, though, she roughly shoved him away slapping him hard on the left cheek.

"How dare you! How dare you kiss me yo….you…"

"Monster?"

"Bastard would be better! After you said I have no right to g…."

"I am your master girl! And I will treat you any way I see fit!" He did not count, however, on the fact that his words only fueled her anger, thus making her punch him in the chest even hard that before and sending him straight true the nearby three.

"You god dam bastard! I am not a toy and I will not be a part of this sick joke!" Her eyes burning with rage she attacks again as the two the start fighting and ravage the forest around with their vampiric strength." Why are you doing this to me? All this time you've just been playing with me! With my feelings!"

"And what would those be?"

"Why you…"

"Is this all you got? Your anger may make you so beautiful, but you can't win _Police girl_." He said emphasizing her nickname.

"Seras! Seras Victoria damn you!" Finally having enough, she managed to pin him against the hard surface of the old oak three making use of her current increased strength." Just because I find some stupid old poem crumpled up in you coffin! Answer me! Why? Why are you d…."

"Because that poem is a joke. Nothing more and nothing less than a joke, just as I was in her eyes. Being betrayed and served on a platter to that bastard to use my as he wished wasn't enough. She had to turn the knife even more." Both is voice and eyes softened, and looking into her angry face he could she see at it slowly regained its gentle features. "It was something I never wanted anyone to see, especially you my Seras."

Finally taking in what he'd meant, Seras' grip loosened considerably until she fully released him and stepped back." I am not her! Her or any of the other…I've never betrayed or…"

"No your not." Alucard interrupted her by grabbing her arm. Quickly spinning her around, he trapped her between the three and his body. His face now next to her right year, his breath caressing the place he'd first bitten so many moons ago. "You stand out more than any woman I've met in my long life. You accepted my gift, despised yourself for it the next moment but kept on going none the less. Most of all, you stand loyally by my side regardless of what I do or say or your own freedom."

"Then why do this to me?" Her now gentle voice pleaded, an unwilling soft moan escaping her parted lips." What have I ever done to you?"

"You're the worst of all!" He screamed bringing his face right in front of hers. "You've made me want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life. I need you." Seras' hands pressed against the back of his shoulders began increasing pressure and tremble while her crimson eyes grew wider. Pushing her even more into the three, Alucard moved his left arm around her waist, his right leg between her slightly parted ones before tracing the fine line of her jaw with one elegant finger. "The more I get near you the more I'm torn between the desire to make you mine and casting you out of my life forever. Your blood alone has been driving me insane ever since we've met and especially after I'd kissed you. So much that I couldn't take it any longer and had to leave. I needed time to know and know I will through you sweet, alluring, virgin blood my dear." His last words were a mere whisper before his long fangs sank deep into her slender neck. As he held her in place, his fangs would go deeper as she unconsciously tilted her head exposing herself more to him. Soft moans where the only sounds escaping her rosy lips, memories of their meeting coming back in flashes, her body on fire arching and pressing into his.

" Al…alucard" The vampires feeding continued a few moments more until he finally released her lapping up the remainder of her blood.

"How sweet and pure you are." His deep voice said. "I've known and felt love before, but never this intense."

"Don't…" she pleaded barely audible if not for vampiric hearing." Don't do this, playing with me"

"Seras be mine. I want you to be mine, now and always, mine alone, my Queen."

"No….."

"Yes my Seras. Let me show you the passion you so desire, the lust you long for, that I long for to feel." Her body was trembling, chest rising and falling with heavy unneeded breaths, eyes glassy and half closed in bliss, was surrendering more and more to the new overwhelming and heated sensation taking hold. Her still tilted head made her cheek come in contact with his soft, silky hair which had grown past his waist during their fight and was now covering her like a blanket of darkness.

"Be mine, surrender to me."

"N…no you….."

"But you love me, desire me..."

"Ye…yes…."

"Then give in, be mine here and now."

" Yo….you first…..why should I always surr.…"

" Because I love you. You've wakened me from the numb state I've been in for so long. I need you my Seras, only you." Raising his head he looked her deep in the eyes their faces barely apart from another. "I love you." These gentle words softly spoken made a single bloody tear run down her right cheek. Her eyes closed the very next second, her lips pressing softly against his if only for a moment before pulling back. Smiling at her in way she'd never seen before he closed the remaining distance and kissed her as passionately as only a master could. Seras' arms went around his neck, her fingers loosing themselves in his ebony hair, their tongues battling for dominance. Passion grew with each passing moment and soon darkness enveloped the two transporting them into the vampire's lair. Lifting her up in his strong arms so her legs straddled his waist, he backed her up towards one of the walls and swirling mass of shadows which then withdrew revealing a king size bed. The soft, read silk of the bedding began caressing more and more exposed flesh as the red vales of the top of the bed surrounded them and all the candle faded out enveloping them in complete and utter darkness.

"Vlad…." A soft voice whispered some time later in kindness as fiery red eyes opened to meet gentle crimson staring back. Her gentle fingers softly caressing his right cheek removing the few wild silky strands of hair covering part of his face as his arm went around her slender waist pulling her even closer to him.

"I love you" Seras softly whispered as not to disturb the peaceful silence of the room.

"Stay with me."

"Always my love. I won't leave you, not ever."

Laughing tenderly the vampire kissed her on the forehead. "I indeed chose well that night my beautiful draculina. Forgive me for before."

"There's nothing to forgive. I shouldn't have gone through you things I'm sorry."

"Seras…..the rest….was: '_As the ages pass, its reign had long ended_

_And so forgotten it now lies_

_Amongst all others lost throughout the passage of time._

_Fallen in despair, with no more hope to spare _

_It can no longer withstand, being abandoned and confused._

_The perfect moment finally arose_

_For me to slip away from under his nose_

_And so the beast resides_

_Within its rightful prison it now lies_

_As only monsters deserve._' It doesn't end well but I had to keep it. If nothing else than a remainder of things to come.

"To protect yourself."

"In a way yes."

"My love….." reaching over with her soft and gentle smile, she placed both arms on either side of his face. "You could always change the meaning so it can hurt less. Your punishment for being the night was to be the light you so despised, but now you can be my light, sheltering me from loosing myself to darkness. "

Amused Alucard took one of her hands in his entwining their fingers while the other traced the still warm skin over the curve of her spine.

"So I'm better of as bound light than freed darkness?"

"Yes. Cause you now have me." Lowering her head she kissed him once more full of desire. And as the room slowly began to be enveloped in darkness, the vampire king could only agree to the truth of the words of his new found Queen of both light and darkness.

**Annnnnnnnnd cut. That's a rap everybody.**

**Tank you, thank you no applauses necessary, but some reviews are always welcomed.**

**And just to make it a little bit longer, here's my own personal ending to the poem which started it all:**

_And so the tale hold_

_Within these pages I've told_

_Yet here I remain, an answer to obtain_

_Will you chose to be, _

_Forever bound or freed?_

_As darkness and light._

**Till next time.**

**Bye, bye.**


End file.
